Tala Stark
by C24 and G36
Summary: We all know the story of the avengers, but what about their kids. They came back to the past so they can change the future, the kicker is that they can't have their parents know that they exist or else they will destroy everything they have worked so hard to achieve.
1. Chapter 1

G36: YAY new story

C24: shouldn't you be working on…

G36: shush new story so there

C24: *rolls eyes*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Not betaed

Hi my Name is Stark what's yours?

Great the portal is closing and we are not even close, stupid androids. 100 more feet come on go faster, 90 feet, damn I hate running. 80 feet, is it natural not to feel your legs? 70 feet oh now I feel them, damn they hurt. 60 feet, my feet are getting blisters now. 50, 40, 30; you know what I am just going to stop thinking about the blisters and the fire running through my veins. Oh were here and now it is time to jump through the portal, then I fall.

"Thanks a lot Bruce now we are going to fall to our deaths, what a way to go." I told the only boy on our team with my arms crossed.

"HEY! You told me to put in those coordinates besides why you are complaining you can freaking fly!" He told me while flaying around, panicking.

"In my defense I just got that upgrade." I said turning on my suit and catching him, what? He is annoying as Layla's sister, but we need someone to torment and he fits the bill. I guess before I continue I should introduce ourselves after all I doubt you want to hear the boring story of our journey to the safe house.

So there is six of us. Taima is the youngest at 13 years old; she has long blonde hair, with blue eyes. Usually she wears the same outfit as her dad, she is shy as hell; but make her mad, you have hell on earth. She has a super bad ass sword that is freaking huge, I mean it is as tall as her; which isn't very tall but still how she carries that thing. If that doesn't convince you that she is awesome then this will, her father is Thor, yeah that is right Thor like the god of thunder, Thor.

Next would be Natalie Romanov, she has red hair and green eyes; don't say she is Irish or else she will kick your butt to next week. Any who she is an assassin/archer, so basically run if you cross her path. If that wasn't cool enough her father is Hawkeye and her mother is black widow (no not the spider you perverts).

Then there is Bruce Banner Jr. whom is 15, black hair, blue eyes, glasses, ya know your typical nerd. Her (excuse me his) mother is she-hulk while his father is the hulk, I know what you're thinking Hulk is already awesome enough so why make another? Well it had something to do with death, sickness, and blood. I wasn't listening when he told me I was ogling the new SJ ultra truck, yeah I read Engineers weekly got a problem? No? Good.

Finally there are the three oldest at sixteen years old, first there is Christina Rogers (AKA 'Stina) she has light brownish, blondish hair with blue eyes. She always ears red, white, and blue, which is her father's fault of course. She has an animantium shield and a gun. Everyone that has ever met us thinks she is the leader (also her father's fault if I ever meet him he will get It.), which she is not her father is Captain America.

Then there is my BFF Layla; she has black hair with green eyes, no weapon except her mind. Daughter of Loki, I know what you're thinking no the world did not blow up. Then there is yours truly Tala Stark, daughter of the greatest man ever born Tony Stark, I have dark brown hair with blue eyes, a wicked exoskeleton suit. No my mom is not that she-witch Pepper Potts (my mom is much worse in fact that is a story for another time) yes I have an arc-reactor, no it is not meant to be removed…. EVER! I have had it since I was brought to my dad (another story for another time). So yeah that is the team, I was your favorite wasn't I? Of course I was, why bother asking questions I already know the answer to.

Fin of chapter one

G36: sad three pages on paper is only 2 on word

C24: don't complain

G36: I'm not, anyways I apologize for any grammatical errors I had no beta

C24: NO EXCUSE

G36: *hits him over the head with a frying pan knocking him unconscious* anyways about the names these are the definition of each one and why I choose them.

Taima means loud thunder in Native American

Christina doesn't mean anything I just wanted her nickname to be 'Stina

Bruce I chose because I wasn't creative enough to find another one

Layla means dark beauty in Arabian

Tala means wolf in American


	2. Chapter 2

G36: YAY Next chapter

C24: What about your other story

G36: I will not update until I get more favs

C24: Excuses

G36: ohhhh go die in a ditch

C24: o_O

G36: yeah I said it any who ON WITH the chapter

Disclaimer- if I owned it Tala would be REAL

Still no beta

We meet Shield, stupid name by the way.

I felt a tug on my shirt, I turned around and saw Taima "what's up Plasma?" I asked (yes I call her the scientific name for lighting got a problem? No? We will get along fine)

"What year are we in?" I had to lean closer to hear her; she is so dang quiet.

"Well unless Tala got the wrong time; we should be three months after the battle of New York" said the bane of my existence Layla.

"Yes, yes, we are three months after the battle of New York, why do you doubt me so?" I asked

"Oh I don't know maybe it was because you had us around 200 feet in the AIR" she said

"HEY no fair; New York is different in the future!"

"Excuses, excuses." Oh the argument is on

"WHY in the name of all things Tony are you complaining; you can fly. The only one who has a right to complain is Bruce."

"Well he didn't need to complain if you did it right."

"Are you saying I am stupid?"

"Yes you can be dimmer than the stars"

"Well at least I can tell the difference between a silver snipe and a sckunstix"

"That was one time and you wouldn't know what that was until three months ago."

"You mean 15 years and 8 months in the future." I sneered at her

"CHILDREN, if your done with your immature argument I would like to go inside before I get a cold." Said the ever snooty Christina, while the team walked inside.

"Prank world war 2?" I asked

"Prank world war 2" said the evilly smirking Layla

I felt a smirk spreading on my face as well "we must gather the allies' captain."

She salutes "Sir, yes, sir"

"CHARGE!" we yell in unison going inside the safe house, shoot we need to go grocery shopping.

Skye's POV

"What are we looking at?" Asked Phil

"Three flying lights." I said they all gave me a blank stare

"They are not lights, it seems that a cyber-kinetic space anomaly opened and six carbon based life forms came out." Said creepy twin one (Simons)

"So in English that means?" I asked

"A portal opened and something came out." Said Phil

"So people came out." I said

"We are not sure, for all we know they could be aliens." Said Ward

"So what now?" I asked

"We are going to find them and question them, plus determine if they are a threat." Said Coulson "May set a destination for New York."

"Right" said May

Time skip 1 hour

"What's the plan?" asked Ward

"We go around asking if anyone has seen anything weird." Said Coulson

"So it involves walking?" I asked more blank stares. Now we are walking and walking, oh how bored I am. I mean New York is neat and all, but you see it once you've seen it a hundred of times. While Coulson, Ward, and May are questioning I was walking towards a grocery store to get something to drink. When a blonde hair girl walked out with enough food to feed an army.

"Hey, guys why don't we ask her." I said catching the team's attention, they turn and nodded Coulson came closer to me and yelled

"Hey miss can we talk to you." The girl turn around her eyes widened, she dropped her stuff and ran.

"HEY Stop." Said Coulson we started chasing after her "we have to corner her you go left we go right."

"What if she didn't do anything?" I asked

"Have you ever known an innocent person to run?" said Ward

"Maybe she doesn't like people in suits." I said after countless turns we finally chased her into a dead-end, we had her cornered.

"Okay now we have you, you have to come with us." Said Ward pulling out handcuffs then the weirdest thing happen the girl started to cry falling to her knees, then it started to rain like downpour. May who just joined us looked startled and Coulson who looked like he was going to go near her and comfort her.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice said then a teenager about 16 fell out of the sky and in between us and the other girl, she had long brown hair she was wearing an iron man shirt with jeans that had what looks like motor oil on them.

"Listen we just want to talk to her." The ever peace maker Coulson said

"Over my dead body" the girl seems familiar for some odd reason.

"Okay look girl, out of our way unless you want to go as well" said Ward

"puh-lease you wouldn't be able to beat me on your best day" that girl seriously has a mouth on her and that girl really should shut-up Ward looks ready to kill; she turned around to comfort the other girl who was still crying, when Ward attacked with a right hook; right before it hit the girl grabbed his arm and flipped Ward over her shoulder, rendering him unconscious.

"Well he's done who's next" before we had a chance to answer the girl did a triple back-flip and a jump kick over May and Coulson; they were so surprised that she easily knocked them unconscious. One minute I was looking shocked at their unconscious forms, the next blackness.

Tala's POV

After Taima snucked up to Skye and knocked her unconscious, Taima fell to her knees and started to cry again, damn I already got wet enough to not take a shower for a week.

"Look Taima we didn't have a choice they don't know who we are." I said kneeling next to her, she just nodded and got up giving one last look to the Shield agents, she left the dead-end. I rubbed the back of my head, got up and followed.

"Hey, plasma why don't we go get the groceries now, since they are probably dirty by now."

"Yeah let's do that, where were you by the way?" she asked

"Weeeeeeeeeeelllllll you see I found a motor shop and decided to go in" I said rubbing my head

"So you left me alone for Machines?" she inquired

"Yes I did, why don't I buy you a cake to make it up to you?"

"You just don't want me to tell Layla."  
"That would be nice, yes"

"Make it to cakes and you got yourself a deal" she said I smiled and exclaimed with fake tears

"I have taught you well my young protégé, now young one let us go get groceries and go home; onward march." That got her to smile as we marched all the way to the grocery store.

G36: damn so many words

C24: grumbling

G36: well hoped you like it review if you want more, flames will be given to roast Tala's Insults.


End file.
